Coloring Pictures in the Afternoon
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Harry leaves for a couple hours and returns to find Draco coloring with Teddy.


**Warning/Disclaimer/Notes:** mild slash, includes Teddy Lupin (!), I would love to make money off all these fics, but hey someday I will come up with something of my own. Second of these short fics. Working my way to the three dedicated to a dear friend of mine.

**Coloring Pictures in the Afternoon**

It was a sunny afternoon at the end of April and Harry had been to visit his parents' graves. Draco was left alone with Teddy at Gordric's Hollow and he had no idea what to do. This was usually Harry's expertise but seeing as he wasn't there at the moment, Draco was left alone with the young boy.

"Draco?" Teddy asked shying. He had something clasped behind his back. Draco looked up from The Daily Prophet at the small boy.

"Yes Teddy?" He folded the paper and set it to the side giving Teddy his full attention.

"Will you color with me?" From behind his back, clutched in his small hands were pieces of paper and a rather large box of crayons. Draco had never been asked by the boy to do anything, it was always Harry. Draco didn't let the surprise show on his face, but instead gave Teddy a huge smile. He couldn't very well say no to a four year old.

"I would love to color with you." The young boy's face split into a wide grin as he tugged Draco to the floor and spread out the paper and crayons littered the floor in front of them.

"What should we draw?" Draco asked his coloring partner.

"Hmmm… I dunno. Can you draw me a dragon? That would be so cool!" Draco laughed and agreed to draw a dragon.

"What are you going to draw then?"

"It's a secret. You can't peek! Promise you won't?" He held out his small pinky for Draco.

"I promise." And Draco hooked his larger pinky around Teddy's small one sealing the deal.

Draco drew and colored several dragons, a snowman, along with a Viking which slightly resembled Ron. He kept his promise and didn't even glance at Teddy's drawings as the boy hummed a happy tune all while working. Draco had just begun to construct a castle which he would charm to change with the seasons for Teddy to hang on his wall when Harry came back home.

"Ok, I finished now! Are you almost done with yours?" Harry heard Teddy's voice floating out from the living room followed by Draco's. "Yes, just let me put the magical touch on it." Harry walked in just as Draco was placing a charm on a hand drawn picture.

"What are you guys doing?" Both companions on the floor looked up, startled to see Harry back so soon.

"We're coloring pictures!" Teddy shouted happily.

"Oh really?" Harry looked at Draco with nothing but surprise written on his features. Draco merely shrugged and smiled as Teddy squealed in delight at the charmed picture.

"Harry, want to see what I drew?"

"Of course I do! What do you have for me?" Teddy proceeded to show Harry several pictures of pumpkins, one of his parents, and one of a dog. There was another piece of paper which was turned over. Draco gave Teddy all the pictures he drew and the boy was more than happy to be able to hang them on his bedroom walls.

"What's that one there Ted?" Harry pointed to the picture overturned on the floor still. The boy looked shyly at Draco and back at Harry. Harry understood what the boy was telling him. "I think I'm going to go start on some lunch ok? I'll call you guys when it's ready." He smiled at Teddy and left the room.

Teddy picked up the picture and crawled over to Draco who was now sitting against the couch. "Here Draco." He thrust the picture at Draco.

Draco took the picture and turned it over. On it was a picture of Teddy and Draco holding hands outside of Gordric's Hollow. Draco felt his chest expand with a warming happiness as he smiled and pulled the boy to him in a hug. "It's perfect," he whispered against the boy's hair. "I will hang it in my office tomorrow morning." Teddy nodded excitedly and gave Draco another tight hug before running off to the kitchen to see what Harry was making.

Later that night as Harry and Draco lay in bed, Harry brought up the picture.

"Are you hanging that picture in your office?"

"Mmhmm."

"I've never seen him so happy. Thank you." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco lightly.

"For what?"

"For being so good with him. Plus, I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would lay on the floor and color pictures for over an hour. I will never forget that!"

"Oh shut up Potter!" Draco couldn't help but smile slightly as he properly shut up his boyfriend with a kiss.


End file.
